Would You Get Out of Here! 3
by jessiej1993
Summary: FUNNIEST ONE YET! Inuyasha thinks he's dreaming when he wakes up to find Kagome naked, only to realize calling her sexy names gets him nowhere in real life. Only in his dreams?...read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, today (10/10/07) I just recieved a review on "Would You Get Out of Here 2". The person said that they couldn't wait for the Inuyasha and Kagome one. So for some reason that inspired me to get up and write this...in a matter of 5 to 10 minutes. So, it isnt perfect, but it's something for those people who just couldn't wait. ENJOY!**

On one bright and sunny morning, Kagome was wide awake and getting ready to leave for school. While Inuyasha, slept in the middle of the floor in Kagome's room. It wouldn't have been a very hard obstacle to avoid tripping over him if he hadn't stretched out like he was king of the floor. But what was Kagome, a busy school girl, to do about it? She ignored him as she removed her pink bunny pajamas and went into her drawer to pull out a clean uniform.

Inuyasha woke up at the sound of the drawer being opened and shut and opened his eyes. From his view, he thought he was still dreaming. He watching Kagome stand in the mirror and begin to get dressed. Inuyasha smiled, thinking he was still dreaming.

After Kagome had put on her bra, she removed it when she noticed one of the straps were loose which led to Inuyasha saying, "That's right. Take it off, you sexy human wench," Kagome turned around to look for where the voice had came from, "Yeah, your lookin' at me. Come to me," Inuyasha was laying on his left side, with open arms and his hands motioning towards him, "You know you want it."

"AAHHHHHH!!!" By this time, Inuyasha bolted out the door, down the stairs and through kitchen, where he grabbed Kagome's mom and hide behind her.

"What might be the matter, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha in a loving mom's voice.

"She…she…SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Inuyasha screamed when Kagome, who appeared to be calm walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. Without the thinking, he ran outside after knocking over five chairs and the table.

Before Kagome's mom could say anything, Kagome said, "Don't worry mom. I don't need breakfast today, and I am going to get to school on time." She quickly walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"I don't even want to know." Mrs. Higurashi mumbled to herself when she began to pick up the table and chairs.

**I think this needs to be separated with a chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one so far**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fan fiction reader. Today is 10/26/08. Yes, I have finally come to update stories left in progress. I have matured very much in writing so there won't be as many typos now XD**

**A lot of people thought this one was just over but there was more parts! Lol..so here goes:**

Down the street Inuyasha darted attracting unnecessary attention to himself. Kagome followed about 10ft behind him, looking down at her feet to avoid the stares around her. Inuyasha slowed from a run to fast paced walking, peering over his shoulder at her every couple of seconds nervously whimpering at her red irritated face of doom.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome called to him up the street and stopped walking. He turned to face her and his entire body shook with fear.

"No-noth-nothing." He stuttered and smiled uneasily.

"Okay then. If that is so, would you come over here and be a good boyfriend and walk me to school?"

"S-sure." He replied hesitantly and walked down to Kagome standing there with her arms crossed and stood beside her.

The "lovely" couple walked side by side down the block. Inuyasha tried keeping space from her by moving to the side, walking faster than her, and walking behind her. Finally, she had gotten so incredibly annoyed that she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said,

"LISTEN: Are you going to make all these people staring at us think I am a monster or are you going to CALM YOUR ASS DOWN?"

"Please don't sit me…Please don't sit me…" He begged her.

"I would have done so much more to you if I had the chance this morning." She said in a deep dark voice.

"Oohh…listen: I don't know what to say." She suddenly began to smile and giggle at him.

"Well then speak not. Come with me back to my house and find out what boyfriends that don't treat their women like objects and call them wenches get." Kagome said happily, grabbing his hand and heading in the other direction back to her house.

"But you have 'school' though. Right? You can't not go to school…right?" Inuyasha asked innocently looking back over his shoulder.

"Uhum. Yeah…don't worry, Inuyasha. After this that will be non of your concern."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll have so much fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun." She winked at him.

"You're lying! Get out of here!" He said excitedly.

"Nope."

2 HOURS LATER

They were cuddling and giggling in bed together whispering erotic words in each others ears. It ended when…

"Your mom is home," whispered Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Oh would you get out of here! You're such a dog sometimes..haha!" Inuyasha joined in the laughter.

"Okay but I'm serious! She's putting her purse down on the table right now. I can hear her."

"Get out of-" Her eyes suddenly became wide in realization, "here. Inuyasha put your pants on." He laughed at her.

"Why?" She pushed him out of bed and threw his clothes at him.

"Would you get out of here!"

"Ooo! Part two! We get dressed, undress again and do it all over!" He rushed his clothes on.

"Okay sure! But we have to do this the right way. I'm home alone with you and my mom can't see you…so put your head out the window."

"Wha?"

"Just do it or else you get nothing."

"Okay Kagome. Done! Kagome?" She was silent as she pulled most of her clothes on and then figured out what she would do with him.

"Inuyasha I love you and I promise I can do better." Kagome said almost sadly.

"Oh babe, I bet you can."

"So find a good hiding place and come back at sunset. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Wait, what?"

"SIT!"

Out the window he went and Kagome shut it as quickly as possible though she could still hear his screams,

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL? I WAS HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! HAPPY!! WOULD YOU GET OUT HERE AND STAND IN THIS SUN WITH ME. YOU BETTER!…"

Many words…many words…

THE END!

**Yeah! Now time to end another story XD**


End file.
